up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogura Yui
|birthplace = Gunma, Japan |bloodtype = O |height = 150cm |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer, voice actress |active = 2008-Present |agency = UP-FRONT STYLE (2008-2011) Style Cube (2011-2013) Sigma Seven (2013-2016) Clare Voice (2016-2018) Just Production (2019-present) |label = KING RECORDS (2011-present) |acts = HAPPY! STYLE, , YuiKaori, , , }} Ogura Yui (小倉唯), born August 15, 1995 in Gunma Prefecture, is a voice actress, singer, and former pop idol. She was a part of UP-FRONT STYLE as a member of HAPPY! STYLE from 2008 to 2011 until she was transferred to Style Cube. There, she was a member of until 2013, as well as a member of YuiKaori alongside Ishihara Kaori until the duo's disbandment in 2017. Since then, she has remained active as a voice actress. Her official fan-club is called Yui's＊Company, and it was established on December 24, 2017. On January 1, 2019, it was announced that Ogura has signed back with UP-FRONT under Just Production as a voice actress.入所のお知らせ History 2008 In 2008, Ogura Yui was placed into HAPPY! STYLE a new UP-FRONT STYLE unit which performs live musical performances of famous idol and anime songs. In that same year Ogura was the dance motion capture model for the vocaloid character Hatsune Miku. 2009 In 2009, Ogura was placed into the group alongside , Ishihara Kaori, and Matsunaga Maho. Later in May 2010, Ogura and Ishihara Kaori formed a new duo called YuiKaori. 2011 In 2011, Ogura Yui voiced Hakamada Hinata in the anime series , and sang the theme songs for the series alongside her fellow seiyuu cast-mates. Later in October 2011, she was placed into the promotional unit with the other former members of Team DEKARIS. 2012 In April 2012, Her debut solo single "Raise" was announced. It is the ending theme song for the light novel-based TV anime series Campione!, where Ogura also provided the voice of the character Atena. 2013 On April 20, It was announced that Ogura Yui and Ishihara Kaori will be graduating from StylipS. On September, Ogura Yui and Ishihara Kaori left Style Cube. They then became affiliated with the voice acting agency, Sigma Seven. 2016 On January 1, Ogura Yui was transferred to the voice acting agency Claire Voice, while Ishihara Kaori remained with Sigma Seven. 2017 On June 30, the duo YuiKaori announced that they had disbanded. On December 24, Ogura Yui's official fan-club Yui's＊Company was established. 2018 In March, Ogura Yui graduated from Showa Women's University. On November 30, Ogura Yui's contract with Claire Boyce expired. Afterwards, she worked as a freelance voice actress. 2019 On January 1, it was announced that Ogura had signed under Just Production.入所のお知らせ Profile *'Name:' Ogura Yui (小倉唯) *'Birth date:' *'Birth place:' Kasakake, Nitta District, Gunma Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 150 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'YuiKaori Member Color: ' Pink *'Groups:' ** (2009) **YuiKaori (2010-2017) ** (2011) ** (2011-2013) ** (2011, 2013) *'Skills:' classic ballet, swimming, jazz dancing, tap dancing *'Hobbies:' walking her pet dog, karaoke, shopping *'Favorite word:' Arigatou (Thank you) *'Favorite Food:' dried plum, ice cream, strawberries *'Disliked Food:' nattou (fermented soybeans), mushrooms, seafood, raw fish *'Qualifications:' 5th level Chinese Character certification, 5th level English Proficiency certification, 1st level Swimming certification *'Favorite Movie:' "Spirited Away" *'Favorite Game:' The Game of Life *'Favorite Actor:' Yui Aragaki *'Favorite Anime:' Meitantei Conan Conan *'Favorite sport:' skiing, skating, swimming *'Current Obsessions:' roller-ball pens, dressing up her pet dog Discography Albums *2015.03.25 Strawberry JAM *2017.07.26 Cherry Passport *2019.02.20 Hop Step Apple (ホップ・ステップ・アップル) Singles Major Singles #2012.07.18 Raise #2013.05.08 Baby Sweet Berry Love #2014.01.29 Charming Do! #2014.08.13 Tinkling Smile #2015.08.12 Honey♥Come!! #2016.05.18 High Touch☆Memory (ハイタッチ☆メモリー) #2016.11.02 Future Strike #2018.03.14 Shiroku Saku Hana (白く咲く花; Blossoming White Flower) #2018.07.25 Eien Shounen (永遠少年; Eternal Boy) #2019.10.30 Destiny Other Singles *2011.09.07 Kamisama no Memochou Character Song vol.1 (as Alice (CV: Ogura Yui)) *2011.09.14 Ro-Kyu-Bu! Character Songs 04 *2013.08.14 Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS Character Songs 05 Live DVDs *2015.12.23 Ogura Yui LIVE "HAPPY JAM" *2017.02.08 Ogura Yui LIVE "High-Touch☆Summer" *2018.09.12 Ogura Yui LIVE "Cherry×Airline" *2019.08.07 Ogura Yui LIVE 2019 "Step Apple" Solo Songs For the list of her character songs, please see her * ( cover) * (StylipS cover) * (StylipS cover) * (StylipS cover) Discography Participated In Albums= ;Team DEKARIS * ;YuiKaori *Puppy *Bunny *Bright Canary *Y&K (Best Album) ;StylipS * * |-|Singles= ;YuiKaori *Our Steady Boy *Futari / VIVIVID PARTY! *HEARTBEAT ga Tomaranai! *Shooting Smile *Kimi no YELL *Wake Up!! *Shiny Blue *LUCKY DUCKY!! *Intro Situation *NEO SIGNALIFE *Ring Ring Rainbow!! *Promise You!! ;StylipS * * * ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers * ;RO-KYU-BU! *SHOOT! *Get goal! Works The following list contains her voice acting work for TV anime and video games only. For the full list including web anime, drama CDs, and mobile apps, as well as appearances in CMs, PVs, live action movies, theater, and other radio, TV, or Web programs, please see her Anime *2009-2010 Yumeiro Patisserie (夢色パティシエール) (as Ringo Koizumi; Mint) *2010 Kaito Reinya (怪盗レーニャ) (as Inspectors Daughter) *2010 Kaichou wa Maid-sama! (会長はメイド様!) (as Girl B; Yukimura Ruri; Younger sister) *2010 Yumeiro Patisserie SP Professional (夢色パティシエールSP（スペシャル）プロフェッショナル) (as Ringo Koizumi; Mint) *2010 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない) (as Gokou Tamaki) *2011 SKET Dance (スケット・ダンス) (as Chuuma Suzu) *2011 Kamisama no Memochou (神様のメモ帳) (as Alice) *2011 Ro-Kyu-Bu! (ロウきゅーぶ!) (as Hakamada Hinata) *2011 Mayo Chiki! (まよチキ!) (as Choco) *2011 C³ (C3 -シーキューブ-) (as Ningyōhara Kuroe) *2011 Guitar Shoujo! (ギター少女!) (Special project) *2012 High School DxD (ハイスクールD×D) (as Katase) *2012 Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A (咲-Saki-阿知賀編 episode of side-A) (as Onjoji Toki) *2012 Tsuritama (つり球) (as Sakura) *2012 Hyouka (氷菓) (as Zenna Kayo) *2012 Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imōto ga Iru! (この中に1人、妹がいる!) (as Houshou Yuzurina) *2012 Campione! (カンピオーネ!) (as Atena) *2012 Oda Nobuna no Yabo (織田信奈の野望) (as Hanbee Takenaka) *2012 Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imoto ga Iru! (この中に１人、妹がいる！) (as Yuzurina Hosho) *2012 Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo (さくら荘のペットな彼女) (as Kanda Yuuko) *2013 Yama no Susume (ヤマノススメ) (as Kokonoa) *2013 Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (変態王子と笑わない猫。) (as Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi) *2013 Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (ロウきゅーぶ! SS) (as Hakamada Hinata) *2013 High School DxD 2 (ハイスクールD×D 2) (as Katase) *2013 Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (as Rom) *2013 Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない) (as Tamaki Goko) *2013 Unbreakable Machine-Doll (機巧少女は傷つかない) (as Komurasaki) *2014 Saikin, Imouto no Yousu ga Chotto Okashiin da ga。(最近、妹のようすがちょっとおかしいんだが) (as Kotobuki Hiyori) *2014 Z/X IGNITION (as Kagamihara Azumi) *2014 47 Todoufuken R (47都道府犬R) (as Gunma Inu) *2014 Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット) (as Fuse Midori) *2014-2015 Cross Ange (クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) (as Chris) *2014 Girl Friend Beta (ガールフレンド（仮）) (as Asahina Momoko) *2015 Yurikuma Arashi (ユリ熊嵐) (as Izumino Sumika) *2015 Dog Days (as Aria) *2015 World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (聖剣使いの禁呪詠唱) (as Shimon Maya) *2015-2017 Teekyu (てーきゅう) (as Tomarin) *2015 Castle Town Dandelion (城下町のダンデライオン) (as Sakurada Hikari) *2015 Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: Mugen-hen (うーさーのその日暮らし 夢幻編) *2015 Shimoneta (下ネタという概念が存在しない退屈な世界) (as Binkan-chan) *2015 ULTRA SUPER ANIME TIME (as Sumaco) *2016 Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate (カードファイト!! ヴァンガードG ストライドゲート編) (as Altena Remy) *2016 Twin Star Exorcists (双星の陰陽師) (as Zeze Miku) *2016 Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (レガリア The Three Sacred Stars) (as Tia) *2016 ViVid Strike! (as Rinne Berlinetta) *2017 AKIBA'S TRIP -THE ANIMATION- (as Pyuko) *2017 Masamune-kun's Revenge (政宗くんのリベンジ) (as Hayase Kinue) *2017 Schoolgirl Strikers: Animation Channel (スクールガールストライカーズ Animation Channel) (as Namori Mana) *2017 KonoSuba 2 (この素晴らしい世界に祝福を!2) (as Axis Cultist (Classmate Impersonator)) *2017 Hinako Note (ひなこのーと) (as Hiiragi Mayuki) *2017 Seven Mortal Sins (sin 七つの大罪) (as Beelzebub) *2017 Hina Logi ~from Luck & Logic~ (ひなろじ〜from Luck & Logic〜) (as Kiritani Karin) *2017 Tsuredure Children (徒然チルドレン) (as Kamine Ayaka) *2017 My First Girlfriend Is a Gal (はじめてのギャル) (as Fujinoki Nene) *2017 UQ Holder! Magister Negi Magi! 2 (UQ HOLDER! 〜魔法先生ネギま!2〜) (as Yuuki Karin) *2017-2018 Hozuki's Coolheadedness 2 (鬼灯の冷徹2) (as Zashikiwarashi Niko) *2018 Pop Team Epic (ポプテピピック) (as Hoshifuri Sosogu) *2018 Basilisk: The Ouka Ninja Scrolls (バジリスク 〜桜花忍法帖〜) (as Senhime) *2018-2019 Teasing Master Takagi-san (からかい上手の高木さん) (as Tsukimoto Sanae) *2018 The Ryuo's Work is Never Done! (りゅうおうのおしごと!) (as Charlotte Izoard) *2018 Hugtto! PreCure (HUGっと!プリキュア) (as Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile) *2018 Omae wa Mada Gunma wo Shiranai (お前はまだグンマを知らない) (as Ieki Teruna "Ietty") *2018 Crossing Time (踏切時間) (as Tomo) *2018 Ongaku Shoujo (音楽少女) (as Mukae Haori, Mukae Uori) *2018 Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs (ゆらぎ荘の幽奈さん) (as Fushiguro Yaya) *2018 Boarding School Juliet (寄宿学校のジュリエット) (as Wan Teria) *2018 Goblin Slayer (ゴブリンスレイヤー) (as Priestess) *2018 My Sister, My Writer (俺が好きなのは妹だけど妹じゃない) (as Himuro Mai) *2019 Pastel Memories (ぱすてるメモリーズ) (as Maiko Chimari) *2019 Z/X Code reunion (as Kagamihara Azumi) *2019 African Office Worker (アフリカのサラリーマン) (as Gorimi) *2019 Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest (ありふれた職業で世界最強) (as Myuu) *2020 Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story (マギアレコード 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ外伝) (as Futaba Sana) *TBA Infinite Dendrogram (インフィニット・デンドログラム) (as Cyco) ;OVA/ONA *2010 Koe de Oshigoto! (こえでおしごと!) (as maid girl) *2011 .hack//Quantum (ドットハック クワンタム) (as Hermit) *2013 Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them! (OVAの中に1人、妹がいる!) (as Perin-chan) *2015-2017 Hozuki's Coolheadedness (鬼灯の冷徹) (as Zashikiwarashi Niko) *2017 Encouragement of Climb: Omoide no Present (ヤマノススメ おもいでプレゼント) (as Aoba Kokona) *2018 Calamity of a Zombie Girl (あるゾンビ少女の災難) (as Alma V) *2018 Masamune-kun's Revenge (政宗くんのリベンジ) (as Hayase Kinue, Haruka) *2019 Armor Shop for Ladies & Gentlemen (おとなの防具屋さん) (as Emina) ;Anime Films *2016 KanColle: The Movie (劇場版 艦これ) (as Amatsukaze) *2018 Precure Super Stars! (プリキュアスーパースターズ!) (as Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile) *2018 K: Seven Stories - Lost Small World: Ori no Mukou (K SEVEN STORIES Episode4「Lost Small World 〜檻の向こうに〜」) (as Oogai Aya) *2018 Kaijuu Girls (Black) (怪獣娘(黒)～ウルトラ怪獣擬人化計画～) (as Gatanothor) *2019 Precure Miracle Universe (プリキュアミラクルユニバース) (as Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile) *2019 Pandora to Akubi (パンドラとアクビ) (as Pandora) *2020 Goblin Slayer: Goblin's Crown (ゴブリンスレイヤー GOBLIN’S CROWN) (as Priestess) Video Games *2009 Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (初音ミク -Project DIVA-) (Motion capture) *2011-2014 Hyperdimension Neptunia (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ) (as Rom) *2011 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga nai Portable (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない ポータブル) (as Kuroneko's younger sister) *2011 Guitar Shoujo (ギター少女!) *2011 Yuu President Brave Company (勇現会社ブレイブカンパニー) (as Collette Kabaner) *2011-2014 Ro-Kyu-Bu! (ロウきゅーぶ!) (as Hakamada Hinata) *2012 Onna no Ko to Misshitsu ni Itara Marumaru Shichau Kamo Shirenai (女の子と密室にいたら○○しちゃうかもしれない。) (as Togo Kokoro) *2012 Mugen Souls (圧倒的遊戯 ムゲンソウルズ) (as Sharuru Cocott) *2012 Kono Bushitsu wa Kitaku Shinai Bu ga Kyoshimashita. Portable (この部室は帰宅しない部が占拠しました。ぽーたぶる) (as Hiiragi Yayoi) *2012 Tokyo Babel (東京バベル) (as God) *2013 Mugen Souls Z (圧倒的遊戯 ムゲンソウルズZ) (as Sharuru Cocott) *2013 Sorcery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God (〜聖魔導物語〜) (as Pupuru) *2013 Fate/EXTRA CCC (as Passionlip) *2013 Summon Night 5 (サモンナイト5) (as Exela) *2013 Negai no Kakera to Shirogane no Keiyakusha (願いの欠片と白銀の契約者) (as Patience) *2013 Saki - Achiga Hen episode of side - A Portable (咲-Saki- 阿知賀編 episode of side-A Portable) (as Onjouji Toki) *2013 Girls x Magic (ガールズ×マジック) (as Nonomiya Yusuke) *2013 Tears to Tiara II: Heir of the Overlord (ティアーズ・トゥ・ティアラII 覇王の末裔) (as Caris) *2013 The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat. (変態王子と笑わない猫。) (as Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko) *2014 Schoolgirl Strikers (スクールガールストライカーズ) (as Namori Mana) *2014 Hamatora: Look at Smoking World (ハマトラ Look at Smoking World) (as Roll) *2014 Dungeon Travelers 2 (ダンジョントラベラーズ2 王立図書館とマモノの封印) (as Liserietta Marsh) *2014 Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (禁忌のマグナ) (as Gabriele) *2014 Chaos Rings III (ケイオスリングスIII プリクエル・トリロジー) (as Elroux) *2014 Dengeki Bunko FIGHTING CLIMAX (電撃文庫 FIGHTING CLIMAX) (as Hakamada Hinata) *2015 Princess Connect! (プリンセスコネクト!) (as Hikkawa Hikawa) *2015 Cross Ange (クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞tr.) (as Chris) *2015 Mystery Chronicle: One Way Heroics (不思議のクロニクル 振リ返リマセン勝ツマデハ) (as Fallen Angel Alma) *2015 Saki the Nationals (咲-Saki- 全国編) (as Onjoji Toki) *2015 Monster Strike (モンスターストライク) (as Pandora) *2015-2016 Girl Friend Beta (ガールフレンド（仮）) (as Asahina Momoko) *2016 Summon Night 6 (サモンナイト6 失われた境界たち) (as Amu) *2016 Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (スターオーシャン5 Integrity and Faithlessness) (as Lilia) *2016 Zonmi-chan: Meat Pie of the Dead (ゾンミちゃん -ミートパイ オブ ザ デッド-) (as Zonmi-chan) *2016 Shadowverse (as Luna) *2016 Granblue Fantasy (グランブルーファンタジー) (as Harie, Luna) *2017 Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth – Hacker's Memory (デジモンストーリー サイバースルゥース ハッカーズメモリー) (as Mishima Erika, Sistermon Blanc) *2017 Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story (マギアレコード 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ外伝) (as Futaba Sana) *2018 Uma Musume Pretty Derby (ウマ娘 プリティーダービー) (as Manhattan Cafe) *2018 Azur Lane (アズールレーン) (as IJN Yūbari, I-19) *2018 Princess Connect! Re:Dive (プリンセスコネクト! Re:Dive) (as Hikawa Kyoka) Internet ;Net Programs *2012 StylipS Star Seiyuu e no Michi (StylipSスター声優への道!; StylipS: The Road to Becoming Voice-Acting Stars) Theater *2009 (しゅごキャラ！) (as Sayaka) Magazines *2012.07.08 Seiyuu PARADISE *2012.07 Card Gamer Vol.5 *2012.07 Cosmic Earth Star *2012.12.10 Seiyuu Animedia *2013.04 Seiyuu GIRLS U-20 Publications ;Solo Photobooks *2014.06.03 yui memory *2016.06.24 Ogura Yui Shashin Shuu "Yui Hatachi" (小倉唯写真集「ゆいはたち」) *2018.05.25 Yui Pace (ユイペース) *2019.03.20 Ogura Yui Personal Book yui-itsu (小倉唯パーソナルブック yui-itsu) ;Group Photobooks *2012.09.18 YuiKaori (ゆいかおり) Trivia * She has a little brother. * She has a dog named Conan. * She's the youngest member of YuiKaori. * She was the youngest member until second generation Ito Miku joined. * She shares the same last name as former member . References External Links *Official Site *Official Blog *Official page on King Records * Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:StylipS Category:Members from Gunma Category:Blood Type O Category:August Births Category:1995 Births Category:YuiKaori Category:Team DEKARIS Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2008 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:Leo Category:Soloist Category:Ogura Yui Category:Ogura Yui Singles Category:Ogura Yui DVDs Category:KING RECORDS Category:1st Generation StylipS Category:Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko Category:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! Category:Members who formerly attended university